Coincée avec lui
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Edward n'est pas revenu. Laurent et Victoria sont morts. Bella peut vivre enfin normalement, mais, Leah va révéler une chose qu'un certain loup est incapable de lui dire. Comment Bella va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle va le découvrir ?


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**J'ai pris plaisir à écrire cet O.S, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

* * *

**Coincée avec lui !**

**_POINT DE VUE NORMAL_ :**

**Edward n'est pas revenu. Laurent et Victoria n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir grâce à la meute, et Bella pouvait respirer. Elle pouvait vivre une vie normale. Pour la première fois depuis le départ des Cullen, elle allait en cours sans se soucier de savoir si on la suivait. Elle reprenait des couleurs, mangeait à sa faim, faisait plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'à La Push, où vivait son meilleur ami qui s'était imprégné de Leah, la fille d'Harry. Leah aussi était une louve, elle avait mutée en même temps que son frère Seth, et curieusement, elle et Bella s'entendaient parfaitement. En même temps, elles avaient toutes les deux eues le cœur brisé. Mais, Bella ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'on l'observait mais cette présence n'était pas hostile. Elle était bien décidée à découvrir ce que c'était.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je dormis comme un bébé. Aucun cauchemar, que des rêves agréables. Lâchant un soupir de bonheur, je rejetais les couvertures et sortis de mon lit, et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je n'avais rien de prévu jusqu'à ce soir. Feu de camp oblige chez mes amis les Quileute. On allait bien s'amuser ! Plus de Laurent, plus de Victoria, la vie ne pouvait pas me sembler plus douce qu'aujourd'hui. Réveillée par cette douche, je sortis de la salle de bain en serviette tout en me séchant les cheveux, que je coiffais en un chignon grotesque, et alla dans ma chambre m'habiller. Mon père était partit travailler depuis sept heures ce matin, et j'étais donc toute seule. J'enfilais rapidement un jogging et un débardeur, afin de me sentir à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir à La Push. J'allais dans la cuisine après m'être brossé les dents, et j'ouvris le frigo pour boire, mais la vue de ma tarte aux pommes que j'avais faite hier me donna subitement envie. Il en manquait une part ! Charlie avait dut se faire plaisir avant d'aller bosser. Sortant le plat du frigo, je le posais sur la table et m'apprêtais à enlever le film protecteur quand on sonna à ma porte. En voyant Paul, je fus surprise, mais je ne pu empêcher mon cœur de louper un battement. Il se mit à battre deux fois plus vite, ce que Monsieur Muscle sembla remarquer car il me regarda bizarrement quand j'ouvris la porte.**

« Pourquoi ton cœur bats aussi vite ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Paul ! » raillai-je.

« Bonjour Bella ! » se reprit-il. « Alors, tu réponds ? »

« Euh, pour rien, ça va, t'inquiète ! » dis-je en le laissant entrer.

**Je retournais dans la cuisine, et je lui proposais une part de tarte, ce qu'il fut incapable de refuser. Je lui en servais donc une part, qu'il mangea doucement. Je m'assis sur une chaise, et je l'invitais à faire pareil, et il se retrouva en face de moi à la table de la cuisine. Je mangeais ma part de tarte, quand je sentis le regard de Paul sur moi. Il me regardait, d'une façon étrange, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'amène chez moi de si bonne heure ? » demandai-je.

« Rien de spécial, je voulais savoir comment t'allais, c'est tout ! » répondit-il. « Et puis, je passais dans le coin. »

« Je vois, t'étais chez une de tes conquêtes, c'est ça ! » ne pu-je m'empêcher de dire.

« Non ! » dit-il en souriant. « Et si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait un moment que je ne couche plus à droite à gauche. »

« Hum, si tu le dis ! » souriais-je.

**Je rêve, on est en train de flirter ou quoi ? Non parce qu'avec le regard indécent qu'il me sert et le sourire que je lui donne, c'est coton !**

« Tu viens au feu de camp ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je voyais dans son regard qu'il espérait que je dise _'oui'_ ! Etrange, même si depuis un moment il était devenu plus gentil avec moi ! Comme si mon histoire avec Edward n'était jamais arrivée !**

« Oui, je serai là, et si t'es sage, je ferai peut-être ma fameuse tarte aux myrtilles ! » lui dis-je.

**A l'évocation de cette tarte, le sourire de Paul s'agrandit.**

« T'as des myrtilles au moins ? » fit-il en me regardant sérieusement.

« Oui, j'en ai acheté hier, m'amusai-je.

**Son sourire revint au galop, et ça me mit du baume au cœur. Merde, va falloir que je parle avec Leah. Quand Paul se leva pour partir, je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte, et il me dit :**

« A ce soir Bella ! »

**Et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il s'en alla et monta sur sa moto, démarra et s'en alla. Je me répète. Fais chier !**

**Pendant que ma tarte aux myrtilles terminait sa cuisson dans le four, je repensais à Paul. J'avoue, il est bien foutu, complètement sexy, tellement sexy que j'ai rêvé de lui à plusieurs reprises. Mais, il y a le problème, encore et toujours, de l'imprégnation. Hors de question que je brise un couple à venir alors je gardais mes pensées malsaines pour moi, et merci Seigneur la cuisson de la tarte se termina. J'éteignis le four, et en sorti la tarte avec un gant de cuisine. Je posais le plat sur le plan de travail, et j'en profitais pour aller m'habiller. J'optais pour un jean et un t-shirt assez moulant. Soyons fou, hein ? En plus, Leah m'avait ordonnée de me faire belle. Un ordre qu'elle avait donné à Kim et Claire, les imprégnés de Jared et Quil, qui étaient d'une gentillesse incroyable. Par contre, pour ce qui est des chaussures, il était hors de question que je mette des talons, je ne veux pas me casser la figure en mettant des talons. Enfin, si Paul me rattrape chaque fois, je veux bien tenter le coup ! Non mais je déraille ou quoi ? Faut que j'arrête de sans cesse penser à Paul.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Il ne manquait plus que Bella ! Ma Bella ! J'étais allé la voir ce matin, et même en jogging et en débardeur elle était belle. Oui, je me suis imprégné le jour où elle m'a giflé, mais je ne lui ai toujours rien dis. D'une part, parce que je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de relation, et d'autre part, je ne veux pas la forcer à être coincé avec moi. En même temps, je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j'ai un caractère de merde faut le reconnaître. Toute la meute et les imprégnées savaient que j'étais imprégné de Bella, mais je leur avais formellement interdis de le lui dire. C'était à moi de le faire, quand, je ne sais pas, mais le jour où je le lui annoncerais, je lui laisserais le choix et j'accepterais, quoi qu'elle décide. Enfin, j'entendis sa camionnette se garer devant chez Jake. Quand elle arriva, elle fut accueillit par les filles, et on pouvait tous sentir d'ici là l'odeur de sa fameuse tarte à la myrtille.**

« BELLA, tu sais qu'on t'aime toi ? » lui dit Quil.

« T'approche pas de ma tarte ou je te la colle dans la tronche ! » le menaça-t-elle.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Bella vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ils l'avaient fait exprès ces sales traitres.**

**La soirée se passa à merveille. Billy raconta les légendes, une fois de plus, et aucun de nous, même Bella, ne se lassait de les écouter. A un moment donné, sa tête s'était posée sur mon épaule, et quand je l'avais senti frissonner, j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules afin qu'elle profite de ma chaleur corporelle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Jake me lançait un regard qui disait : _'Dis-lui ou je m'en charge'_ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace ! Quand les membres du Conseil s'en allèrent, Bella nous fit tous plaisir et nous servit une part de sa tarte. C'était délicieux, je pourrais en manger tous les jours. Je fus déçu lorsque Bella décida de rentrer. En même temps, il était presque minuit. Mon cœur rata un battement quand elle m'embrassa sur la joue, et elle nous quitta. Quand elle fut loin, je me reçu une gifle sur la tête, et je su que c'était Jake.**

« C'est bon, je vais lui parler ! » dis-je en me levant.

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! » gronda Jake.

**En courant, je rejoignis Bella, qui sursauta lorsque je lui pris le bras.**

« Bon sang, tu m'as fais peur ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je, pas fier de moi. « Euh, il est tard, je vais te raccompagner. »

« Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer après ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je haussais les sourcils, puis elle éclata de rire devant la stupidité de sa question. Je lui pris les clés des mains et la fit monter gentiment du côté passager, avant de m'asseoir à mon tour derrière le volant.**

« Si j'avais su que tu viendrais avec ce tas de boue, je serai venu te chercher en moto ! » la taquinai-je en démarrant.

« Arrête de critiquer ma voiture ! » me dit-elle.

« T'appelles ça une voiture ? » m'amusai-je.

**Elle me donna une tape sur le bras, puis attacha sa ceinture. Quand j'arrivais devant chez elle, je la raccompagnais à la porte.**

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ! » me dit-elle.

« Y a pas de quoi ! » lui dis-je. « Euh, Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » fit-elle de sa voix douce.

« Je... »

**Mais au dernier moment je me défilais et dit :**

« Euh, non, rien ! Bonne nuit Bella ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

**Elle avait l'air déçue, et je m'en allais rapidement avant de commettre une erreur. J'allais dans les bois près de chez elle, enlevais mes vêtements et me transforma. Je ne pouvais pas partir, pas tout de suite alors j'attendis de la voir. Dans sa chambre, je la vis s'approcher de la fenêtre et regarder dehors. Je me mis à découvert et me montrais. Elle me vit et me fit un signe de la main. Satisfait, enfin à moitié, je reculais dans les bois et retourna à la réserve. A mi-chemin, je fus percuté par une masse rousse, et j'entrais dans un arbre.**

_« Putain Black mais t'es con ou quoi ? » grondai-je dans ma tête._

_« C'est toi qui joue au con avec Bella. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de l'imprégnation ? » s'énerva-t-il._

_« Va te faire foutre Black et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » répliquai-je._

_« Ça me regarde justement. Bella est ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas la voir souffrir à cause d'un abruti comme toi ! »_

**La vache, mais merde, Leah le mettait au vert ou quoi pour qu'il soit aussi en pétard !**

_« Puisque je ne suis qu'un abruti, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je dise à Bella que je me suis imprégné d'elle ? » demandai-je en criant à mon tour._

_« Parce qu'au moins elle saura la vérité et elle pourra décider. »_

_« FERMEZ LA TOUS LES DEUX ! »_

**Sam était intervenu, et son ton d'Alpha nous fit réagir et nous fit frissonner.**

_« Paul, tu vas patrouiller tout de suite avec Jared et tu vas réfléchir, MAINTENANT ! » m'ordonna-t-il. « Quant à toi Jacob, tu vas rentrer chez toi et laisser Paul agir comme il le souhaite. Il ne veut pas précipiter les choses avec Bella alors respecte son choix ! ALLEZ ! »_

**Impossible de discuter les ordres de l'Alpha, je rejoignis mon meilleur ami, qui n'arrêtait pas de penser aux sous-vêtements de Kim et à la façon dont il comptait les lui enlever en rentrant.**

_« Putain Jared, arrête de penser à ça ! » hurlai-je._

_« Oh ça va hein, si t'es aussi grognon t'as qu'à dire la vérité à Bella et la sauter comme tu en meures d'envie ! » me dit-il._

_« TA GUEULE OU JE TE TUE ! » criai-je._

_« ASSEZ VOUS DEUX ! » nous cria Sam._

**Putain, y a des jours où mon meilleur ami me gonfle tellement que j'avais envie d'en faire du hachis pour vampire !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Je me réveillais avec une terrible envie de tuer quelqu'un. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Mon téléphone sonna et je répondis :**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella ? Faut que je te parle d'un truc ! »_

« Leah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

_« Rien, euh, écoute, je vais te le dire moi sinon il va jamais te l'avouer ! »_

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

_« Tu te souviens du jour où t'as giflé Paul ? »_

« Ouais, et ma main aussi, pourquoi ? »

_« Et bien, t'as rien ressenti d'étrange à ce moment-là ? Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi tu ressens toutes ces choses pour Paul ! »_

« Arrête de faire des mystères Leah et dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire bon sang ! »

_« Réfléchis bien Bella, je ne veux pas que tu souffres et il serait temps que tu le saches la vérité pour que vous puissiez enfin mettre les choses à plat tous les deux ! »_

**Et sur ceux, elle raccrocha. Non mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Perplexe, je filais dans la salle de bain, attacha les cheveux en chignon et entra dans la douche. Je repensais aux paroles de Leah. Non mais de quoi elle parlait ? Et qu'est-ce que Paul ne veut pas m'avouer ? Je fouillais dans ma mémoire jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que Jake était un loup-garou. Confrontation avec Sam, giflage de Paul, j'invente des mots je sais mais on s'en fou, et ensuite, ensuite quoi ? Merde, réfléchis Bella, réfléchis. Il est vrai que je pense à Paul sans arrêt, que quand je le vois je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite que la normale, de sourire comme une idiote et d'avoir une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais sinon... oh merde ! Non, il n'a pas osé ? Si jamais c'est vrai et qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé, je le tue ! Je mis fin à la douche, m'habilla en vitesse et descendis en faisant un bruit pas possible.**

« Bella ? » m'appela mon père.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en passant la tête par la cuisine.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Pas le temps, j'ai un compte à régler avec Paul ! » répondis-je en sortant de chez moi.

**Je montais dans ma camionnette et démarrai en trombe. Pendant tout le trajet jusque chez lui, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Il a intérêt à me dire la vérité ou je jure que je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. Je me garais devant chez lui, et je tapais à la porte comme une folle, me moquant de le réveiller s'il dormait. La porte s'ouvrit et il était endormit. Je vais le réveiller moi ça va être vite fait.**

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je peux entrer ? » demandai-je d'une voix sèche.

**Il sursauta au ton de ma voix, et me laissa entrer. Je pris sur moi car il ne portait qu'un boxer et que son corps était juste parfait. Il referma la porte et se frotta les yeux.**

« Tu t'es imprégné de moi ? » demandai-je sans faire de chichi.

**Il me regarda, déglutit et évita mon regard. Je vais le tuer !**

« Regarde-moi et dis-moi pourquoi j'ai dus l'apprendre de la bouche de Leah, deux mois après que je t'ai giflé ? » éclatai-je.

« D'accord oui je me suis imprégné de toi, voilà t'es satisfaite ? » éclata-t-il à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? » m'emportai-je.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu vois, tu parles sans savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis, répliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Paul, et moi qui croyais que je te laissais une chance de t'imprégner d'une fille bien en ne te disant pas que tu me plaisais ! » avouai-je.

« Et comment j'étais censé te le dire ? Hein ? _'Salut Bella, tiens au fait tu sais quand tu m'as giflé ? Je me suis imprégné de toi et donc t'as pas le choix t'es coincé avec moi'_ ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'ironie Paul, je refuse qu'on décide pour moi, tu aurais dus m'en parler ! » claquai-je en décidant de mettre fin à la discussion.

**Je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais, je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre que je fus plaquée contre le corps chaud de Paul, et sa bouche s'empara de la mienne. ! Je sentais le lien qui nous unissait, de force, certes, mais c'était tellement bon que je me refusais à mettre fin à ce baiser génial. Sa langue contre la mienne me rendit folle, mais, je me rappelais alors qu'il m'avait caché son imprégnation pour moi, et donc, quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, j'en profitais pour m'échapper. Je remontais dans ma camionnette et décida d'aller chez Emily. J'avais grandement besoin de conseil. **

**Quand je mis les pieds chez Emily, je poussais un petit grognement de rage et m'empara d'un muffin que Quil s'apprêtait à manger.**

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il.

**Je l'ignorais et croqua dans le muffin.**

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Sam.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que Paul s'était imprégné de moi ? »

**Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds.**

« Il te l'a enfin dit ? Hallelujah ! » s'exclama Embry.

« C'est Leah qui m'a appelé ce matin et ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et quand elle m'a parlé du jour où j'ai giflé ce crétin ça a fait tilt ! » dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Pourquoi elle s'en est mêlée ? » marmonna Sam. « J'ai pourtant dis de pas s'en mêler. »

« QUOI ? » m'écriai-je.

**Oh j'étais en pétard !**

« Bella, aucun de nous n'a le droit d'intervenir entre un loup et son imprégné, et Leah le sait ! » me dit Sam.

« Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'en parler au lieu d'attendre deux mois ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Il faudra qu'il te le dise lui-même ! » dit Sam.

_« Bella ! »_

**Paul !**

« Va te faire voir ! » lui dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » me dit-il.

« J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes explications, t'aurais dus m'en parler avant, mais je comprends, je suis la fille qui a cavalée avec les vampires c'est normal, je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'un loup attend de sa moitié ! » crachai-je.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! » réfuta-t-il.

« J'en ai rien à faire, le fait est que j'ai dus l'apprendre de la bouche de Leah alors que c'est toi qui aurais dû me le dire, et pas décider pour moi ! » claquai-je.

« Je vais la tuer ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu ne feras rien contre Leah si tu tiens un tant soit peu à me revoir un jour, et ce n'est pas près d'arrivé parce que ça, cette cachotterie que tu m'as faite, je ne suis pas prête du tout à te pardonner ! » rétorquai-je.

**Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas pleurer, pas devant cet abruti.**

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ! » me dit-il, presque autant peiné que moi.

« Ouais, et moi dont ! » soufflai-je. « Embry, tu peux me ramener s'il te plaît ? »

« Si tu veux ! » dit-il.

**Je n'accorderais plus un seul regard à Paul, et je sortais de la maison. Une fois dans ma camionnette, mon tas de boue comme le disait cet abruti, je tendis les clés à Embry et je fermais les yeux. A un moment donné, j'entendis des clapotis sur la voiture et en ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il s'était mit à pleuvoir. Pour pas changer quoi ! Embry brisa le silence au moment où il se gara devant chez moi :**

« Laisse-lui une chance de t'expliquer, Bella, sinon vous allez en souffrir tous les deux ! »

« Je veux pas de ses explications ! » lui dis-je.

« Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, il a ses raisons, et moi, je respecte sa décision d'avoir attendu ! » m'avoua-t-il.

**Je le regardais, incrédule.**

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on n'était pas tous de l'avis de Jake pour que Paul te le dise le jour-même. Jared et Quil aussi ont attendus un certain temps avant de l'avouer à Kim et Claire alors, je te le répète, laisse une chance à ce crétin de t'expliquer ! » me dit-il avant de sortir de ma camionnette.

**Je le vis se faufiler à travers les arbres derrière chez moi, et j'entendis un hurlement de loup. Prenant mes clés, je sortis de ma voiture et je rentrais chez moi, trempée. Charlie n'était pas là alors je filais dans la salle de bain et je pris une douche chaude. Une fois au sec, je descendis en pyjama dans la cuisine et je vis sur le frigo un mot de mon père, me disant qu'il partait pêcher tout le week-end avec Billy et Harry. Génial, je vais être seule à ruminer !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Dès que Bella fut partie avec Embry, j'eus l'impression que mon coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Finalement, Jake avait peut-être raison, j'aurais dus en parler avant. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et la voix de Jared me parvint :**

« Paul, OH ! »

**Il me secoua et je sortis de ma léthargie.**

« Hein ? Quoi ? » dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

**Merde, tout le monde était là ! Fiou, j'étais vraiment à l'ouest pour que je ne me rende pas compte que Claire et les autres étaient arrivés. Jake avait envie de me tuer, et bizarrement un coup de poing dans la gueule ne me ferait pas de mal là !**

« Paul, rattrape-la ! » me dit Leah.

« Elle ne veut plus me voir. » dis-je, la gorge serrée.

« Ecoute-moi bien… » me dit Jake. « Oui t'es un crétin et tout ce que tu veux, mais t'as changé, Bella t'as changé. Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible mais elle a fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de bien en toi et même si ça me rend malade de l'admettre, t'es grave amoureux d'elle et pas à cause de l'imprégnation. Tu voulais apprendre à la connaître ? Deux mois c'est amplement suffisant, et on a tous vu hier soir comme elle était contente que tu la prennes dans tes bras au feu de camp, alors tu vas te bouger le cul d'aller la voir et de lui dire la vérité, sinon je peux te jurer que Sam ou pas, je te botte les fesses ! »

**Je fixais Sam, qui me dit :**

« Grouille ou je t'en donne l'ordre ! »

**Je n'attendis pas et m'en allais au moment où Embry arrivait, trempé de la tête au pied. Filant à travers bois, je me transformais, me moquant d'avoir éclaté mon short. Je serai probablement tout nu pendant que je parlerais à Bella, mais je m'en fiche. Je serai trempé et je vais sentir le chien mouillé mais JE M'EN TAPE ! Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir ma Bella dans mes bras, l'embrasser pendant des heures et dormir avec elle. D'accord, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour aussi mais je ne la forcerais pas. Enfin, j'arrivais chez elle. Je me retransformais en humain, et je vis que Bella était dans la cuisine. Je me concentrais sur son visage ruisselant de larmes, et j'en eus le cœur brisé. Comme si elle avait sentie ma venue, elle tourna la tête et accrocha mon regard. Bien qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler, je la vis se hâter de venir à ma rencontre en passant par la porte de derrière. Quand elle fut devant moi, je lui dis :**

« Bella, je t'aime, et pas seulement à cause de l'imprégnation. C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu au début d'être sorti avec ce Cullen, et c'est en parti pour ça que je ne suis pas venu te le dire le jour même. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix capturer cette rouquine pour qu'elle te foute la paix, et on a apprit à se connaître. C'est ce que je voulais, que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis vraiment, et pas parce que t'es coincé avec moi. Et, tu veux la vérité ? Je suis plus que content d'être coincé avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. T'es la personne la plus douce, la plus intelligente et la plus belle que je connaisse. Pardonne-moi Bella, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

**Wow, c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Je m'étonnais moi-même parfois !**

« T'es tout nu ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle était un peu gênée, et elle se mordait la lèvre, tout en rougissant.**

« Pourquoi t'es tout nu ? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

« J'ai éclaté mon short en venant te voir ! » répondis-je.

« T'es, euh, plutôt pas mal ! » me dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

« Merci ! » dis-je en riant. « Bella, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? Tu veux bien me donner une chance ? _Nous_ donner une chance ? »

« Comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas te pardonner après ce que tu viens de me dire ? » me sourit-elle.

**Soulagé, je caressais sa joue, puis, je me penchais pour l'embrasser tendrement. Nos bouches bougèrent en parfaite harmonie, mais le baiser prit fin trop rapidement à mon goût.**

« Euh, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que les voisins n'appellent mon père pour leur dire qu'ils ont vus sa fille embrasser un garçon tout nu sous la pluie ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je te suis ! » pouffai-je.

**Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je laissais ma Bella me guider jusqu'à la salle de bain, et là, alors que je pensais qu'elle me donnerait une serviette, je la vis enlever le haut trempé de son pyjama. Oh Seigneur, elle n'a pas de soutien-gorge. Et elle se remord la lèvre ! Merde, comment je vais faire pour résister moi maintenant ? Hein ?**

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en le regardant se déshabiller.

**Ouais bah je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il était hors de question que je détourne les yeux devant une telle beauté et une telle perfection.**

« Je t'ai vu tout nu, alors maintenant, c'est ton tour ! » me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Oh putain ! Mais elle veut ma mort, elle me prend la main et me fait entrer dans la douche avec elle. Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvé à prendre une douche ensemble.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Pendant que je préparais de quoi nourrir MON loup, je repensais à la douche qu'on venait de prendre ensemble. Ouh, il était doué de ses mains, et de sa langue. Oh la, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça parce que sinon...**

_« Arrête Bella ou je te saute dessus ! »_

**J'eus un petit rire, et je terminais de préparer le repas. Pâtes à la bolognaise ! Rien que pour mon amour. Quand je lui servis une énorme assiette, il me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa.**

« Merci ! » me chuchota-t-il.

**Wow, il a vidé le plat à lui tout seul. J'ai pu en manger une assiette mais quand même !**

« Dis-moi mon chéri, si je dois passer ma vie avec toi, va falloir que je remplisse les placards toutes les semaines ! » m'amusai-je.

« Si tu continues à me faire des plats comme ça tous les jours, mais je suis ton esclave Bella, je te jure ! » me dit-il.

« Et si je te disais que j'ai envie qu'on aille sous ma couette pour faire des câlins ? » l'allumai-je.

**Il me regarda en se léchant les lèvres, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avant de me lever et de débarrasser. Dès que j'eus mis le lave-vaisselle en route, je me retrouvais contre le corps indécemment chaud de mon homme. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, et il me souleva pour que je puisse entourer mes jambes autour de sa taille. **

**Une fois sous ma couette, j'avais une envie folle de sentir les mains de Paul sur ma peau, alors j'ôtais mon t-shirt, et la bouche de Paul se colla immédiatement sur ma clavicule. Il nous fit rouler pour être sur moi, et il dévora mon corps de baisers fiévreux. J'étais en feu, il fallait le dire. Bon sang, ce matin je lui en voulais, mais depuis qu'il m'avait fait son petit discours qui avait recollé mon cœur en entier, et là, il était en train de me faire des choses avec sa bouche, aye aye aye ! Je soulevais mes hanches pour qu'il puisse m'enlever mon shorty, et je l'entendis grogner. Non seulement j'étais toute humide, mais en plus je ne portais pas de culotte. Mon amour vint m'embrasser, et, allez savoir ce qu'il me prit, je l'emprisonnais de mes jambes.**

« Paul, fais-moi l'amour ! »

**Rompant le baiser, il me regarda et me demanda :**

« Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais commencé, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter ! »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Euh, je n'ai pas de préservatif ! » me dit-il.

« Je prends la pilule ! » lui appris-je.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement, et je sentis son érection contre mon sexe. J'étais crispée car c'était ma première fois, et Paul le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il me dit d'une voix apaisante et douce :**

« Détends-toi, et regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi ! »

**Ses yeux noisette eurent pour effet de calmer ma frustration, et je me concentrais uniquement sur ses yeux. Il commença à entrer en moi, et bordel que ça fait mal. Il allait doucement, mais à mesure qu'il me pénétrait la douleur était insoutenable. Quand, il brisa mon hymen, je gémis de douleur, et ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Paul embrassa chaque larme, puis, m'embrassa tendrement, et bougea ses hanches. C'est super douloureux, mais les lèvres de mon loup contre les miennes me distrayaient le temps qu'il fallait. Il était plus doux que je ne croyais. Et c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui !**

« Bella ! » me chuchota-t-il.

**Je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et je savais aussi que ce n'est pas ce soir que j'aurais un orgasme. De toute façon, il m'en avait donné deux sous la douche. Je l'embrassais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se _« laissait aller »_, et un liquide froide jaillit en moi. Purée, heureusement que je prends la pilule parce que je me vois mal tomber enceinte au lycée.**

**Le lendemain matin quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais contre un corps chaud, et les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais fais l'amour pour la première fois, et avec l'homme de ma vie en plus. J'étais toute nue dans les draps propres. Après avoir fait l'amour, on était allé prendre encore une douche, et Paul avait changé mes draps tâchés de sang, et moi j'avais uniquement revêtue une culotte, qui plaisait beaucoup à Paul, et on s'était couché dans les bras de l'autre. C'était bon de dormir avec lui, en plus il faisait un coussin super confortable. Bougeant de place, je me relevais en ignorant les petits élancements de mes jambes, et je regardais mon amour qui dormait profondément. Je décidais de le laisser dormir, et je sortis du lit en silence. Je mis un t-shirt large, et je filais dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents et, après m'être soulagé, j'allais dans la cuisine où je sortis du bacon et des œufs et prépara le petit déjeuner. L'odeur de la nourriture réveillera Paul, c'est obligé. **

**Cela ne me prit pas plus de dix minutes pour faire des œufs brouillés et pour faire griller le bacon, et quand je le mis dans deux assiettes, je sentis les bras musclés de Paul s'enrouler autour de ma taille.**

« Bonjour beau gosse ! » dis-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

« Mademoiselle Swan, ça sent drôlement bon ! » me répondit-il.

« Je savais que tu te réveillerais à la minute où tu sentirais l'odeur du bacon ! » dis-je fière de moi.

« Tu me connais trop bien ma belle ! » me sourit-il.

« Je sais surtout que tu adores manger, peut-être même que tu aimes manger plus que tu ne m'aimes moi ! » tentai-je.

« Non, toi t'es première sur ma liste, et je vais te croquer dès que tu te sentiras mieux ! » dit-il en claquant mes fesses.

« T'es encore tout nu ! » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Je sais, et je n'ai rien à me mettre donc... »

« Donc, tu manges et ensuite tu vas chez toi pour te changer ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« A condition que je t'emmène avec moi ! » dit-il en caressant mes fesses.

« Je te rejoindrais, et peut-être que je dormirais chez toi ! »

« Comment ça peut-être ? Y a pas de peut-être, je te séquestre tout le reste du week-end, et ce n'est pas négociable ! » décida-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » déclarai-je.

**Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage, car c'était la première fois que je le lui disais.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Elle me l'a dit, elle me l'a dit ! Elle m'aime, j'étais trop content ! J'étais en route pour chez moi, et j'explosais ma joie dans ma tête pendant que je courrais sous ma forme de loup. Bientôt, les voix de Jared et de Quil me parvinrent :**

« _Il est heureux notre Paulie chéri ! » ricana Quil._

_« Y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens ! » dis-je en continuant de courir._

_« Kim va être contente quand je vais lui dire que Bella et toi êtes ensemble ! » me dit Jared._

_« Putain elle t'a fait la cuisine, oh le veinard ! » maronna Quil._

_« Oh ça va, toi t'as ton imprégnée pour te faire la cuisine hein, alors laisse-moi profiter des bonnes choses que me prépare la mienne ! » répliquai-je._

**Jared éclata de rire, et moi, j'arrivais chez moi. Je filais sous la douche, et m'habillais d'un short et d'un débardeur noir. Je mis mes baskets et fis un détour par la cuisine. Bon, euh je crois que je vais filer chez Emily parce que j'ai la flemme de me faire quoi que ce soit à manger. Ah, mon portable, que j'avais oublié chez moi comme un con, m'indiqua l'arrivé d'un message. Il était de ma Bella, qui me dit qu'elle venait d'arriver chez Sam et Emily. Je me hâtais hors de chez moi et montais sur ma moto, direction chez Sam et Emily. Je ne mis que trois minutes, tellement je conduisais vite, et, quand je stoppais ma moto, Bella sorti de la maison et vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais, avide de goûter ses lèvres que je connaissais par cœur, et ma langue trouva la sienne.**

« HEY, vous aurez tout le temps de faire des gosses plus tard alors venez bouffer, au lieu de vous bouffer vous-même ! » nous cria Jared.

**Je rompis le baiser et je demandais à Bella :**

« Je peux le tuer ? »

« Non, mais tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes ! » répondit-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle à son tour.

**Et je l'embrassais !**

**La semaine était passée à toute vitesse, et j'avais vu très peu Bella parce qu'elle passait ses examens de fin d'année, mais je me faufilais dans sa chambre la nuit pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans mes bras, et je repartais avant que son père ne parte au travail. Moi, je passais mes journées à bosser dans le bâtiment avec Sam et Jared, et c'était grâce au Conseil, comme ça, on aidait non seulement notre réserve dans les constructions, _(Faut bien que notre carrure de loup nous serve à quelque chose)_, et, ça nous permettait aussi de gagner un peu d'argent, même si Jared vivait chez sa mère en attendant de pouvoir emménager avec Kim, et moi, j'avais hérité d'une petite fortune de mes parents, qui me servait surtout à payer les frais de la maison. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et Bella terminait le lycée. Enfourchant ma moto, je mis le cap sur le lycée de Forks, là où ma tendre moitié se trouvait. J'arrivée avec dix minutes d'avance. Etrange, je sens comme un truc pas clair. Pourtant, depuis la rouquine on n'a plus eu un seul vampire dans la région. Je dois délirer ! Par contre, le regard des lycéennes sur moi, je ne les imaginais pas. Attendez de voir leur réaction quand elles verront que je ne suis pas libre ! La sonnerie retentit, enfin, et mon impatience grandit à mesure que je sentais l'approche de Bella. Enfin, je la vis. Elle discutait avec une fille, brune, légèrement typée asiatique, et plutôt mignonne. Bella me vit, et elle sourit aussitôt avant de courir vers moi. Je la rattrapais et la fis tourner, tout en la serrant dans mes bras. Je la reposais par terre et je lui dis :**

« T'es à moi de tout le week-end ! »

« Rien qu'à toi ! » approuva-t-elle.

**Elle m'avait trop manquée. Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, et des sifflements se firent entendre mais on s'en foutait royalement !**

**Chez elle, on trouva sur la porte une enveloppe blanche, adressée à Bella. L'écriture était fine et je me mis en alerte car ça sentait le vampire. Bella prit l'enveloppe, ouvrit la maison et me tira à l'intérieur. On alla dans sa chambre et elle se mit à lire la lettre. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle éclata en sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me tendit la lettre, que je lis. Hein ?**

_**Bella,**_

_**Je sais que tu nous en veux d'être parti sans te dire au revoir, mais avions-nous le choix ? Ce qui s'est passé durant ton anniversaire, contrairement à ce que mon frère t'a dit, n'était pas de ta faute et Alice ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Jasper s'en veut profondément, et sache qu'il t'aime comme sa sœur. Mais, lis attentivement ce que je vais te dire Bella, tu n'étais pas destinée à devenir l'une des nôtres. Alice le savait mais notre départ précipité l'a empêché de t'en parler. Elle a eu une vision de toi, menant une vie normale avec un autre homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir car Alice ne peut pas voir les loups-garous. Et oui Bella, il s'agit de Paul. Comment est-ce qu'on connait son nom ? Disons que c'est notre petit secret. Sortir avec Edward t'a ouverte au monde du surnaturel, et c'est pour cela que tu es faite pour être avec un loup-garou, même si leur odeur est répugnante ! Nous t'aimons tous, et pour cela nous resterons à l'écart de ton bonheur et de ta vie, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.**_

_**Bella, sache que je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un vampire, car voir ses proches et les gens que nous rencontrons et aimons, mourir est un fardeau insupportable. L'éternité n'en vaut la peine que si tu n'as pas le choix, mais toi tu as le choix, et je suis heureuse de voir que tu as pris la bonne décision. Vivre une vie pleine et humaine, voilà ce que je voulais, et je sais que tu vas en profiter pleinement. Sois heureuse Bella, vis tes rêves, aimes de tout ton cœur, aimes jusqu'à en perdre la tête, maries-toi, fonde ta propre famille, et surtout n'aies aucun regret. Je t'aime Bella, tu es ma petite sœur, n'en doute jamais, et tu feras toujours partie de notre vie !**_

_**P.S : Alice a glissé quelque chose pour toi. Nous t'avons ouvert un compte à la banque de Port Angeles à ton nom, pour toi, tes études et pour réaliser tes rêves. C'est le moins que l'ont puisse faire pour toi.**_

_**Adieu Bella,**_

_**Rosalie !**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'étais devant mon nouveau banquier, et il venait, en privé, de me révéler le montant de la somme que m'avaient versé les Cullen. Dix millions de dollars ! Mais ils sont cinglés ces vampires. Je vais faire quoi de tout cet argent moi ? Je remerciais mon banquier et sortit du bâtiment avec les papiers stipulant l'accès total à mon compte, que je ne devais pas perdre. Je devais retrouver Paul à La Push, mais avant, me rappelant ce que m'avait dit Rosalie dans la lettre, je filais à l'université de Port Angeles.**

**J'entrais chez Paul, qui accourut pour me prendre dans ses bras, et je me laissais bercer par son odeur. On alla s'installer sur son canapé, et je lui racontais TOUT ! Quand je lui dis la somme que j'avais hérité, il écarquilla les yeux, et laissa échapper un _'Wow'_. Je savais qu'il avait lui aussi hérité quelque chose de ses parents, mais ce n'était pas autant que ce que je venais d'hériter de la part des Cullen. Je lui tendis ensuite mon dossier d'inscription pour la fac.**

« Droit et commerce, université de Port Angeles ! » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Cinquante milles dollar pour quatre ans ! »

« T'es sûre de vouloir suivre ce cursus ? Demanda-t-il.

« A cent pour cent, et avec toi à mes côtés je sais que c'est possible et, si t'es d'accord, je viens vivre avec toi ! »

**Il me sourit, m'embrassa et me chuchota :**

« Je vous veux à mes côtés tous les jours que Dieu fait, Isabella Swan ! »

« Je t'aime, Paul Meraz ! »

**Et comment que je l'aimais !**

_**Quatre ans plus tard !**_

**YES, je venais d'obtenir mon Master en droit et en commerce, et j'étais prête à : ouvrir mon petit restaurant à la réserve de La Push. Je voulais vraiment l'ouvrir, et j'allais proposer à Emily de s'associer avec moi. Paul était devenu pompier, Seigneur, j'avais chaud rien qu'en l'imaginant dans sa tenue. Ah, et j'avais remplacée ma camionnette par une SUV Toyota Fortuner grise. J'avais fais un virement de deux millions à mon père, malgré ses réticences, mais il avait abdiqué. Paul et moi avions fait agrandir la maison, et il y avait maintenant cinq chambres, trois salles de bains et une buanderie assez grande pour avoir lave-linge et sèche-linge. Je rentrais chez moi avec Paul, qui était venu assister à la remise des diplômes de l'université avec une partie de la meute, car d'autres travaillaient et n'avaient pas pu se libérer. Paul conduisait très vite. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête mon chéri. Pour le taquiner, une fois sur la route qui nous menait à La Push, je lâchais mes cheveux, enlevais ma toge et déboutonna de moitié ma chemisette.**

« Ah, je me sens mieux comme ça ! » dis-je en regardant Paul.

**Je le vis crisper la mâchoire, et accélérer. Ah la la, après quatre années d'amour intense il est toujours aussi impatient ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre ? Sam et Emily se sont mariés et ont eut un petit garçon, Henry, et qui a trois ans. Leah avait arrêté de muter deux ans auparavant, espérant tomber enceinte, et Jake et elle étaient fiancés depuis quelques mois. Ils comptaient se marier cet été. Je suis trop contente pour eux. Jake a reprit le garage d'un ami de Billy, et avec Quil et Embry, ils l'avaient remis en état. Ils avaient beaucoup de succès et gagnaient très bien leurs vies. Quil avait épousé Claire à la fin du lycée, avec la bénédiction du Conseil bien sûr, et Claire avait eu une petite fille qu'elle avait appelée Kayla. Jared avait suivit Paul et était devenu pompier lui aussi. Kim et lui prévoyaient de se marier l'année prochaine. Kim et Claire avaient repris le salon de beauté de la mère de Kim, qui était plus que ravie de leur passer le flambeau. Ensuite, pour mon plus grand plaisir, Embry s'était imprégné d'Angela, le soir de notre remise de diplôme du lycée. Elle n'a eu aucun mal à rompre avec Ben, dont les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'essoufflaient depuis plusieurs semaines, je l'avais bien vu. Angela m'avait suivit à l'université de Port Angeles, où elle avait obtenu une bourse, et elle avait étudié l'histoire. Elle voulait enseigner, et le lycée de la réserve cherchait justement quelqu'un.**

**J'avais une famille super, mais, je ne pu m'étaler davantage car Paul me tira hors de la voiture, et nous fit monter dans notre chambre. Débraillés des pieds à la tête, on s'écroula sur le lit, et je réussis à me mettre sur Paul, qui déchira ma jupe.**

« HEY ! » m'écriai-je.

« Je t'en rachèterais une ! » me dit-il en palpant mes fesses.

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime toi ! » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Je n'étais plus la même Bella qu'avant. Aujourd'hui, je m'assumais. J'arrivais à porter des talons sans me casser la gueule, je m'habillais plus féminine, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon loup, et j'aimais par dessous tout faire l'amour. Ma bouche dévia de celle de Paul jusqu'à son abdomen. Je lui défis son pantalon, qui commençait à me gêner plus que de raison, et, la seconde d'après, j'étais sur le dos et Paul m'arracha ma culotte. Je vais le tuer, il me fait le coup constamment ! Il me pénétra d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'y allait pas dans la dentelle, mais bon sang que c'était bon !**

« Toi, tu sais que j'ai arrêté de prendre la pilule ! » souriais-je.

« Et comment que je le sais ! » acquiesça-t-il en bougeant ses hanches.

**Je me suis mise à rire, et il s'empara de ma bouche. Il était trop doué c'est incroyable. Chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour c'était génial, et son corps chaud, oh la la je m'embrase déjà alors qu'on vient tout juste de commencer.**

« On a chaud mon cœur ? » me taquina-t-il.

« J'ai chaud partout ! » lui susurrai-je en remontant ma jambe droite le long de mon corps.

« T'as de la chance d'avoir un pompier à domicile pour éteindre ton corps en feu, ma belle ! »

**Et il accompagna ces paroles avec un puissant coup de rein, qui me fit crier de plaisir. Il s'assit, m'entraînant avec lui, et je remuais mes hanches en même temps que lui. Sa bouche dévora mon cou, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui griffer le dos, tandis que mon orgasme éclata et que Paul jouit en moi. Il retomba sur le dos, et moi sur lui. On était tous les deux à bout de souffle. Comme à notre habitude, on éclata de rire.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Aujourd'hui, on était le treize août et c'était l'anniversaire de Bella. Elle fêtait ses vingt-deux ans, et on avait tous décidés de faire la fiesta chez Sam et Emily. J'étais nerveux car je comptais lui demander de m'épouser. Cette demande va marquer un autre niveau de notre relation. Et puis pourquoi pas hein ? On vivait ensemble depuis quatre, et on essayait d'avoir un bébé, alors, le mariage, j'y pense. Je sais qu'elle aussi, surtout depuis le mois dernier pendant le mariage de Jake et Leah. Cette dernière avait enfin fini par tomber enceinte, et elle était magnifique dans sa robe traditionnelle Quileute. Elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois, mais elle rayonnait et ça faisait plaisir à tout le monde, surtout à Jake. En plus, Leah était devenue sage-femme alors, elle était bien entouré à l'hôpital de Forks si jamais il y aurait un problème. Bon bref, je mis ma veste en cuir par dessus mon t-shirt rouge, et quand je vis Bella sortir de notre salle de bain, aye aye aye ! Retiens-toi Paul, tu lui feras l'amour plus tard ! Elle avait mis un mini-short, un débardeur bleu super joli, et une paire de bottines. Et elle avait ondulée ses cheveux.**

« T'es trop sexy ma chérie ! » lui dis-je.

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre ! » me sourit-elle en se collant contre moi.

**On ne perdit pas de temps et nous allions chez Sam et Emily, et Bella fut accueillit par les imprégnées et la meute. Henry et Kayla, les enfants d'Emily et Claire ne faisaient que grandir, et ils adoraient leur tatie Bella.**

« Alors Bella, ça fait quoi d'avoir vingt-deux ans ? » lui demanda Jake.

**On mangeait tous le Fraisier que Claire avait préparé.**

« Tu vas me demander ça tous les ans ? » claqua Bella.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Va te faire voir Jacob ! » lui dit Bella.

**Ce con éclata de rire. Par contre, moi, il était temps que j'emmène ma belle ailleurs, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je posais mon assiette, ainsi que celle de Bella qui fit :**

« Hey ! »

« Faut que je te parle, en privé ! » lui dis-je.

« Mais je veux finir mon gâteau ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je t'en garde de côté ! » lui assura Emily.

**Avant qu'elle ne continu à protester, je la pris dans mes bras, et je courus jusqu'à la plage. Une fois là-bas, je reposais ma future femme, enfin j'espère, par terre, et on enleva nos chaussures que nous laissions derrière un arbre. Main dans la main, et pieds nus, nous marchions sur le sable. Le vent se reflétait dans les cheveux de Bella qui volèrent autour de son visage.**

« Bon, assez fais de mystères, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ! » me dit-elle en se stoppant face à moi.

« Et bien, ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble ! » commençai-je à dire.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je pris la bague ayant appartenue à ma mère, et qui m'a été restitué dans l'héritage après la mort de mes parents, mis un genou à terre et dit :**

« Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

**Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à ma hauteur, prenant mon visage entre ses mains et me dit :**

« Oui ! »

**Je lui mis la bague à l'annulaire gauche, puis, on s'embrassa. OUAIS, elle a dit OUI !**

« Paul, je suis enceinte ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » m'étranglai-je.

« J'ai fais un test de grossesse parce que j'ai eu du retard, et j'ai fais une prise de sang. Le médecin est formel, on va avoir un bébé ! » dit-elle avant de sourire.

« On va avoir un bébé ! » répétai-je. « Je vais être papa ! »

« Et tu seras un super papa ! » me dit-elle.

**Je l'embrassais. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de l'embrasser. J'allais être papa !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Bella était enceinte de six mois lorsqu'elle et Paul se marièrent. Bella avait décidé de se marier sur les terres Quileute, et la cérémonie eut donc lieue à La Push, officiée par le grand-père de Quil.**

« Paul, Isabella, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! » dit Quil Sr. « Paul, tu peux embrasser la mariée. »

**Une main sur le ventre rond de Bella, Paul l'embrassa, et scella leur union. Mais, un mariage était plein de surprise, et le cri de Leah statufia tout le monde.**

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'alarma Jake.

« Le bébé va naître, maintenant ! » répondit-elle.

**Et voilà comment, une heure plus tard, Sarah Sue Black vint au monde.**

**Deux mois plus tard, Bella perdit les eaux dans un supermarché de Forks. Heureusement qu'Angela et Kim étaient avec elle. Grillant deux feux rouges, elles arrivèrent aux urgences de l'hôpital, et Leah arriva avec le Dr Forster.**

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, j'appelle Paul sur le champ ! » lui dit Angela.

**Bella fut conduite en salle d'accouchement, laissant Angela et Kim dans la salle d'attente.**

**Dans la salle d'accouchement, Bella fut changée par Leah et une autre sage-femme. La jeune Quileute rassura Bella.**

« Je serai à tes côtés alors tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord Bella ? »

« Merci Leah ! » dit Bella avant de crier sous l'effet d'une contraction.

« Respirez Mademoiselle, inspirez, expirez, ça ira mieux vous verrez ! » lui dit l'autre sage-femme.

« C'EST MADAME ! » cria Bella sous l'effet d'une autre contraction. « Bon sang, Paul ne va plus me toucher ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis à Jake quand Sarah est née ! » la taquina Leah.

« Très bien Isabella, préparez-vous à pousser ! » lui dit le Docteur.

**A mesure qu'elle poussait, Bella avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient un par un. Purée que ça faisait mal d'accoucher. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les pleurs et les cris d'un bébé emplirent toute la salle.**

« C'est un beau petit garçon ! » annonça le Dr. Forster.

**Le cordon ombilical fut coupé, le bébé fut nettoyé aux yeux, le nez et la bouche, et c'est Leah qui remit le petit garçon dans les bras de Bella.**

« Félicitations, il est magnifique ! » lui dit Leah en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Il est parfait ! » dit Bella, émue de tenir son bébé dans les bras. « Bonjour, Aiden ! »

« C'est le nom du père de Paul ! » s'étonna Leah.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Bella en souriant.

**Dans la salle d'attente, Leah trouva son mari, Paul, Angela, Kim et Jared, ainsi que Charlie qui était venu du poste de police.**

« Comment elle va ? » lui demanda Paul.

« Ta femme va très bien Paul, et ton fils aussi ! » répondit Leah.

« Un p'tit gars ? » s'étrangla Paul.

« Oui, et je peux te dire qu'il a déjà ton nez mais désolé de te le dire, il a les yeux de Bella ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Une heure plus tard, Paul entra dans la chambre où avait été admise Bella, et quand il vit son fils, il ne pu empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues.**

« Je te présente ton fils : Aiden Charlie Meraz ! » dit Bella.

**Paul prit son fils dans ses bras en faisant très attention à la tête, et son cœur se remplit de joie. Voilà, il était papa. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.**

**Trois ans plus tard, Bella donna naissance à une petite fille qu'elle nomma Christina Rose. Sortant de l'hôpital de Forks avec son père, Bella portait le maxi-cosy dans lequel dormait sa fille, quand la réceptionniste vint apporter quelque chose à Bella. Une enveloppe ! Pendant que Charlie mettait Aiden et Christina dans la voiture en les attachant, Bella lu la lettre.**

_**Bella,**_

_**Je devais te voir une dernière fois, et je me rends compte à quel point ma famille avait raison. Te voir heureuse comme ça suffit à mon bonheur. Je sais depuis quelques temps maintenant que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais tu garderas à jamais une place dans mon cœur. On est tous fiers de la femme que tu es devenue, et de la mère que tu es devenue, Rosalie ne pouvait pas être plus fière de toi.**_

_**Adieu Bella, et prends soin de toi !**_

_**Edward !**_

**En levant la tête de sa lecture, Bella regarda autour d'elle, et quand elle vit une Mercedes Noire, celle de Carlisle, passer devant elle, elle comprit. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner et quitter la ville. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle non plus ne l'oublierait pas, mais pour l'heure, elle devait rentrer chez elle avec ses deux beaux enfants, et retrouver son mari. **

**Son éternité !**

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

**Aurélie !  
**


End file.
